Turbomin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Shirishiri attribute Promin. Personal Appearance Turbomin is a red human-shaped Promin with a large point at the back of his head and a wheel each for his legs. Turbomin has 3 grey boosters with 2 on his hips and only one at the back of his head. He has green markings, blue eyes, pink face and hands and a yellow nose. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Turbomin As a Bugmin, when he smiles, his teeth and his tongue are always shown. Personality Turbomin is a kind-hearted Promin. He is a bit cheeky but sometimes, he's brave. When Yuto is not using him, Turbomin spends his time watching TV, eating gasoline-flavoured crisps, sleeping or drinking engine oil. Due to his speed, Turbomin always love to win races. He's not very good at drawing according the 'Promin-Zu' minisode segment in episode 11. When Turbomin makes a noise, he says "Gya Gya~n" with a childish-like voice. Relationships * Yuto (current owner and rider buddy) * Jetmin (rival) * Hasamin (the Promin that Turbomin teases) * Gauzemin (crush) Abilities Turbomin's Kamiwaza ability is move fast and speed up anything including Yuto's skateboard. As a Bugmin, he can make scrap-cars move uncontrollably. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Turbomin appeared in most of all of the episodes in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. Turbomin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 1. Bug-Turbomin was playing with some scrap-cars until Wanda captures and debugs him. Later in that episode, Turbomin was first summoned by Yuto in order to help him chase down Bug-Tonkmin. Turbomin did not get kidnapped in episode 9 so he helped Yuto deal with the rebugged Bugmins in episode 10. In episode 12, Turbomin was volunteered to help the other Promins to do some super training. He and Wanda got on Yuto's skateboard and got chased by the other Promins as well as Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Yui. In episode 13, Turbomin helped Yuto and Wanda save Wanda's dream-world from Bug-Yumemin. Later, Turbomin had his dream manipulated by Yumemin with help from Yuto and Wanda. In episode 18, Turbomin was one of the Promins who were knocked out by Bug-Stopmin. In episode 20, Turbomin was one of the Promins who were praticing their dancing. Later, Turbomin ran away with Wanda until he got stopped by Stopmin. Turbomin and Wanda reunited with Yuto afterwards in order to look for Yuto's rival Masato and his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty. Turbomin was one of the Promins summoned by Yuto in order to fight Jetmin in episode 22. In episode 25, Turbomin fused with Chakkamin to become Chabomin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker which was introduced by Yuto. In episode 26, Turbomin was fused with Dorirumin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tur-rumin in order to complete the second challenge. Later, Yuto tried to fuse Turbomin and Zuzumin together using the same Kamiwaza Shaker but ended up summoning Unchikomin. In episode 31, Turbomin was seen running on a treadmill. Later, Turbomin, along with Gauzemin, Micmin and Dorirumin, goes out to find Keshigomin and deal with Bug-Artmin. Turbomin tried to confront Bug-Mentemin who took control of Ginga Hoshaburo in episode 35. In episode 38, Turbomin catches Terara and calls for some other Promins to come out from hiding. Turbomin assisted Yuto during the race in episode 39. In episode 44, Turbomin, along with Jetmin, was kidnapped and thrown into the strange closet by Bug-Katasumin. He was rebugged and he made some sushi gain wheels and run away. He was recaptured and debugged by Yuto with help from Mirai and Shuu later on. In episode 45, Turbomin teamed up with Kagimin, Railmin, Banemin, Jetmin, Keshigomin, Chakkamin, Meganemin, Jaguchimin, Coromin, Bigmin, Hasamin, Bellmin, Zuzumin and Mutemin in order to capture Bug-Katasumin. Later, Turbomin fuses with Zuzumin and Plugmin throughout Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tazugumin in order to chase down Bug-Gauzemin. In episode 46, Turbomin fused with Rappumin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ta-pumin in order to stop Don Bugdez in his monsterous form with help from Yuto, Masato, Mirai, Shuu and his Promin friends. In episode 47, Turbomin fused with Jetmin and Tafumin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tajebomin in order to save Mighty whose Kamiwaza Pod got destroyed by Don Bugdez. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Turbomin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 01. Bug-Turbomin caused a scrap-car to move off the pile and chased Yuto and Wanda with it. Yuto and Wanda then chased Bug-Turbomin down the highway. Before he had the chance to reach Kirakira First Street and wreck havoc there, Bug-Turbomin was captured and debugged by Yuto. Towards the end of that chapter, Turbomin was summoned as his Promin self by Yuto. Turbomin made a fantasy appearance as Bug-Turbomin in chapter 02. He later reappeared as his Promin self when he helped Yuto collect wood for the barbeque fire. In chapter 03, Turbomin was kidnapped along with the rest of the Promins Yuto has so far by Bug-Liftmin and the Bug Bites. Luckly, Turbomin managed to escape as his Promin self but the rest of the Promins Yuto has so far were rebugged. Later, he attemped to climb up the lamp-post in order to reach Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot but Bug-Jetmin knocked him over. In chapter 04, Turbomin and Yuto teased Bug-Railmin who traps them in a circular loop until Bug-Tonkmin smashed a part of it. Later Yuto thanks Jetmin and Turbomin for helping him recapture and debug the rebugged Bugmins. In chapter 07, Turbomin was one of the Promins Yuto uses to battle Hanshamin and Deodomin who are two of Masato's Promins. That was until Jetmin blew Yuto, Wanda, Turbomin, Freezemin, Chakkamin and Jaguchimin off the ground with a tornado. Later, Turbomin sat with Wanda, Burgemin and Sharimin whilst waiting for Yuto to invent a new device: the Kamiwaza Shaker. Throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker by Yuto in chapter 08, Turbomin was fused with Chakkamin to become Chabomin and then with Dorirumin to become Tur-rumin. In chapter 09, Turbomin fused with Micmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Maibomin in order to deal with Bug-Motemin with help from Wanda. Turbomin was then fused with Keshigomin throughout the same Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tur-gomin in order to undo the faces of Masato and Mighty that were ruined by Bug-Artmin. In chapter 10, Turbomin tried to confront the robots which were brainwashed by Bug-Mentemin, with help from Freezemin, but he was crushed by some chunks of ice. In chapter 11, Turbomin was resting along with Yuto and Wanda until Jetmin came and took them to see Masato, his Promins and Mighty. In chapter 12, Turbomin helped Yuto and Masato summon Wonder-Promin along with Wanda and Mighty as well as all the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far. Along with Yuto, Wanda, Masato, Mighty and Jetmin in chapter 13, Turbomin called for Wonder-Promin to confront Don Bugdez for good. Later, Turbomin was seen eating a burger served by Burgemin. He, Yuto and Wanda then all go off looking for more Bugmins to deal with. Trivia Background * Turbomin is one of the first 6 Promins introduced in the teaser before the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise's debut. * Turbomin is the first Promin to be encountered as a Bugmin outside of Kirakira First Street. * Turbomin is the only Promin who was captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Wanda outside of Kirakira First Street. Bug-Turbomin was captured and debugged by Wanda at Kirakira Scrapyards where there were full of scrap-cars. * Turbomin is one of the 4 Promins who became the Promin buddies of the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters in the original Kamiwaza Wanda season. Turbomin is Yuto's Promin buddy. * Turbomin's room is based on motor-vehicles and race-cars. * Turbomin is the first Promin to be featured in the 'Kamiwaza Promin-Zu' segments. He was featured in episode 24. * Turbomin is the first Promin to have his Promin-Room seen in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series. Resemblances * Turbomin resembles a motorbike. * Turbomin makes referances to various motor-vehicles such as cars and motorbikes. Notes * Turbomin is the only Promin to appear in all 23 'Promin-Zu' minisode segments. * Boatmin, another Promin, is a little bit similar to Turbomin. * Turbomin's name comes from the word 'turbo'. * Turbomin is numbered 001 on the Promin list. * According to some of the Kamiwaza Wanda fans, Turbomin has a crush on Gauzemin which is a Hokkori-attribute Promin. Gallery Screenshot Showing Turbomin Sleeping.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin Dashing Towards You.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin Blushing With Joy.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin Blushing With Excitement.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin's Funny Face.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin In The Promin Train.jpg Turbomin Snoozing.png Screenshot Showing Turbomin Blowing His Whistle.jpg Turbomin Falling.png Promin Group.PNG ZuzuTurboJet(2).PNG ZuzuTurboJet.PNG Kamiwaza Search Light Showing Promin.PNG Yuto, Wanda & Turbomin.PNG Screencap Of Dorirumin, Micmin, Gauzemin And Turbomin.jpg Wanda with Turbomin and Friends.PNG Wanda and Turbomin.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin Being Caught By Stopmin.jpg Turbomin Sleeping But Not Smiling.jpg Screenshot Showing Yumemin With A Director's Hat.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin At An Art Studio With Wanda.jpg Turbomin, Gauzemin And Dorirumin.jpg Turbomin Trying To Get Up Or Something.png Screenshot Showing Turbomin Dashing With Strength.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin (Magician) And Kagimin.jpg Turbomin X Gauzemin On The Bench.png Turbomin Riding A Clockwork Tortoise, Eating Crisps.jpg Promins Taking Break(3).PNG Turbo, Jet and Bane Ready fo Fight!.PNG Promin-Zu Minisode 01 Still.jpg Promin-Zu Minisode 09 Still.jpg Promin-Zu Minisode 10 Still.jpg Promin-Zu Minisode 11 Still.jpg Promin-Zu Minisode 19 Still.jpg Turbomin Icon.jpg Turbomin Yay.PNG Mirai_and_Shuu_with_Turbomin_and_Tonkamin.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin And Tonkmin As Eggplants.jpg Escaping_Bug-Chakka_vs_Yuto_and_Turbomin.PNG Screenshot Showing Jaguchimin And Chakkamin Giving Turbomin A Bath.jpg Split-Screenshot Of Turbomin, Micmin, Denkyumin And Liftmin.jpg Screenshot Showing The Promins In The Snow.jpg Turbo_close.PNG Turbomin_with_serious_emotion.PNG Striked_down_Turbomin.PNG Turbomin_with_attempt_of_scoring.PNG Turbomin_powering_on_sumo.PNG Turbo_vs_Bug-Bane.PNG Another_Turbo_vs_Bug-Bane.PNG Third_Turbo_vs_Bug-Bane.PNG Turbo_vs_Bug-Bane_with_chair.PNG Turbo, Keshigo, Jisho and Senpuu ready to dance.PNG Turbomin kicking a ball.PNG Kamiwaza_Team_with_Yui,_Turbomin_and_Zuzumin.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin Boosting Up Someone's Skateboard.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Freezemin, Gauzemin And Railmin Being Knocked Out.jpg Turbomin with Gakkimin and Banemin.PNG Denkyumin, Dorirumin and Turbomin teamed up with Wanda.PNG Turbomin Sleeping.jpg Wanda and Yuto with Yuto's summoned Promins.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Turbomin dashing on treadmill.PNG Denkyumin,_Dorirumin_and_Turbomin_teamed_up_with_Wanda.PNG Turbomin, Liftmin and Coromin.PNG Turbomin pushed domino.PNG Turbomin's Mistake (Promin-Zu).jpg Turbomin Drinking Engine Oil.jpg Promins behind of Nicole while she smiling.PNG File:Turbomin and Liftmin having fun.PNG Denkyumin_going_with_Turbomin_while_he_shining.PNG Turbomin on action.PNG Bug-Turbo_into_Turbomin.PNG Turbomin big and Kamiwaza team small.PNG Promins ferocious looking(3).PNG Turbomin now we gotcha.PNG Burgemin serving burger for Turbomin.PNG Eishamin with screening space Turbomin.PNG Tonkamin and Kagimin shocked by Turbomin's messy room.PNG Turbomin and friends playing chasing.PNG Burgermin and Sharimin talking while Turbomin feeling boring.PNG Micmin_singing_for_Turbomin,_Gauzemin,_Tonkmin_and_Kagimin.PNG Tonkamin_building_bench_for_Turbomin_and_Gauzemin.PNG Tonkamin building rain roof for Turbo and Gauze's bench.PNG Turbomin, Gauzemin and Kagimin waving their hands.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin And Yumemin.jpg Screencap Of Turbomin Smiling.jpg Screenshot Showing Burgemin Having His Hat Eaten By Chakkamin, Turbomin And Hasamin.jpg Turbomin With Toothy Grin (1).jpg Turbomin With Toothy Grin (2).jpg Turbomin With The Sunglasses.jpg Turbomin Sipping His Drink.jpg Turbomin About To Fall Into The Hole Whilst Not Looking.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Screenshot Showing The Battle Between Some Promins And Bug-Chakkamin.jpg Promins and Wanda.PNG Screenshot Showing Bug-Chakkamin Getting Captured By Yuto (+ Other Characters).jpg Screenshot Showing 4 Promins Telling Turbomin That They're Innocent.jpg Screenshot Showing Nicole And Some Promins.jpg Turbomin Dragging Wanda To Somewhere....jpg Screenshot Showing Railmin And Turbomin Noticing Kagimin.jpg Screenshot Showing 5 Happy Promins.jpg Runaway Turbomin.jpg Turbomin Noticing Someone Coming To Save Him.jpg Turbomin's Saved Thanks To Freezemin.jpg Turbomin Dancing (1).jpg Turbomin Dancing (2).jpg Turbomin Dancing (3).jpg Turbomin Dancing (4).jpg Screenshot Showing Hasamin Chasing Turbomin.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin And Gauzemin.jpg Turbomin Ready To Race.jpg Screencap Of Turbomin Before The Ground Starts To Tilt.jpg Screencap Of Turbomin And Jetmin.jpg Turbomin, Liftmin, Coromin And Railmin Accepting Yuto's Request.jpg Turbomin As In The Manga.png Turbomin Boosting Yuto's Skateboard (Screencap).jpg Turbomin Doing Something To A Platform.jpg Screenshot Showing Yuto, Wanda, Turbomin, Mirai And Shuu.jpg Promins teamed up to stop Bug-Mente and Hoshisaburo.PNG Brave Turbomin.PNG Screenshot Showing Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Blaming Turbomin And Chakkamin.jpg Turbomin is angry at his friends because of cake.PNG Sukemin show you Turbomin with invisiblity.PNG Sukemin playing card game with Turbomin and Gauzemin.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Railmin And Gakkimin Panicking Because Of Zuzumin.jpg Turbomin Inside A Surprise Box.jpg Snickering Turbomin.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin Kissing Hasamin's Scissor-Hand.jpg Hasamin After She Destroyed The Box Turbomin Was In.jpg Turbomin Riding A Clockwork Tortoise.png Turbomin Before Falling Into The Water.jpg Turbomin About To Leave His Room.JPG Screenshot Showing Zuzumin Sleeping Under A Table With Some Cats.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And Turbomin Taking Off.JPG Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Chakkamin And Their Fusion.JPG Turbomin Finding A Clockwork Tortoise.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin Blowing Out The Candles Before Chakkamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin And Tonkmin Knowing What Wanda Needs.jpg Turbomin Feeling Disgust.jpg Turbomin Drinking His Favourite Drink.jpg Links * Turbomin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Shirishiri Attribute Promins Category:Promins Introduced Before The Franchise's Debut Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season